First Love #3 Cheater
by IcePrincess7
Summary: The 3rd installment of my First Love series!! A series about Chris Jericho and Stephanie Mcmahon.


  
  
  
"What is the billion dollar princess doing here?!" Paul Heyman said as Stephanie wearing a tight leather tube top, and a mini leather skirt slowly strolled to ringside holding a steel chair. "I don't know Paul but I think it has something to do with that steel chair and Jericho" J.R said. Stephanie just stood ringside watching the match between Chris Jericho and Hardcore Holly she set up because of the awful names he called her. As Chris Jericho was about to do the lion sault to Hardcore Holly Stephanie smacked the steel chair against Chris Jericho's face allowing. That allowed Hardcore to pick up the win. The crowd booed loudly while Stephanie continued a horrible chair assault on Chris Jericho with a steel chair. Finally Stephanie stopped and walked away smiling evilly as Chris was trying to get up. "Hey Chris, this little beating is nothing compared to what Hunter is going to do to you at King of the Ring." Stephanie said before she left. When Chris went backstage he was met by Stephanie.   
"Hey handsome" Stephanie said to Chris.   
"Hi Steph ' Chris said as he gave Stephanie a quick kiss.  
"Hope I didn't hurt you" Stephanie said jokingly.  
"Actually you did a little, but I'll survive" Chris laughed. Stephanie and Chris had been dating for almost 6 months and everything was going great for them. "So are we still on for dinner?" Chris asked.  
"Dinner?" Stephanie asked puzzlingly.  
"We were going to have dinner together" Chris said looking upset.  
"I'm sorry Chris; I have to cancel" Stephanie said.  
"This is the fifth time you had to cancel Stephanie, what do have to do now?" Chris asked.  
"My dad has this meeting to discuss the current storylines' Stephanie replied. "I'm so sorry" Stephanie continued.  
"Its okay Steph" Chris said.  
"You sure" Stephanie said.  
"Yeah" Chris said.  
"Thanks, you're the best. I'll meet you back at the hotel till then have fun" Stephanie said.  
"Don't worry about me. See you later" Chris said as Stephanie left.  
Chris went back to the hotel and took a shower. He decided to head to the hotel's bar and ordered a beer.  
"Hi" came a female voice. Chris turned around and saw a beautiful blonde woman who looks as if she were a supermodel.  
"Hi" Chris said back.  
"Is this seat taken?" She asked.  
"No, go right ahead" Chris said.  
"I'm Ashley Hart" Ashley said as she took the seat next to Chris. Chris introduced himself "I'm Chris Irvine".  
"You look awfully familiar. Have I've seen you somewhere before?" Ashley asked.  
"You might of, I am a wrestler on TV." Chris answered.  
"Really? I love wrestling. When I was a kid I wanted to be a female wrestler, but my parents said no, so instead I'm a newspaper columnist." Ashley said.   
The two of them ended up having a few drinks and winded up in Ashley's room.  
While that was going on, Stephanie was drumming her fingers on the conference table impatiently. Chris must hate me Stephanie thought, all week Stephanie had been canceling on Chris. This is the last time I'll cancel on him Stephanie said silently to herself. Luckily the meeting ended surprisingly early so Stephanie got to go back to Chris soon.   
When Stephanie arrived at the hotel room, she and Chris shared, she couldn't find Chris. He's probably still out Stephanie thought and she went to bed.   
The next Morning  
Chris woke up with a pounding headache. "What the heck did I do last night" Chris said to himself as he got out of bed. Chris suddenly noticed that this wasn't his hotel room and there was a woman's purse on the counter. Chris felt sick "O my god, what have I done" Chris said.  
"Did you say something?" a woman asked as she walk into the room.   
"I need you to tell me everything you remember from last night" Chris worriedly said.  
"Well we had quite a lot of drinks. Then I invited you to my hotel room. We kissed a lot, but that is all since you were really tired" the woman said calmly. Chris was relieved a little bit that nothing really big happened. Still Chris felt really bad. Chris bolted out the door and enter his room. Stephanie was still asleep. Chris slid into bed, but couldn't sleep a wink. He kept looking at Stephanie sleeping peacefully, she was adorable. How could he be so stupid Chris thought. Stephanie slowly woke up. "Good morning Chris" Stephanie said warily.  
"Good morning" Chris said.  
"I didn't hear you come in last night" Stephanie said.  
"I came back really late" Chris lied. Chris hated lying to Stephanie.  
"Did you have fun last night?" Stephanie asked quickly getting ready to go somewhere.  
"Not really, I just hanged out with Matt" Chris said.  
"That's nice, I'll see you tonight at Smackdown. Trish and me are having a girl's day out" Stephanie said.  
"Have fun" Chris said.  
"Bye" Stephanie said as she kissed Chris and left. Chris was feeling really guilty. Chris didn't know why he lied to Stephanie; maybe it was because he really didn't want to screw up their relationship. Stephanie wasn't like any of his other girlfriends. For one she didn't need to be showered with gifts and she didn't want to change him. Stephanie was the kindest and most beautiful girl he ever met and he didn't want to lose her. Chris changed clothes and walk over to one of his friend's hotel room and knocked on the door.  
"Hey, what's up Chris?" Matt Hardy greeted.  
"I have a big problem" Chris said walking in  
"What is it?" Matt asked.  
"I spent the night with another women" Chris said.  
"Are you serious!? What did Steph do!? Matt asked.  
"It's not what you think Matt. I didn't sleep with this woman. We just kissed a whole lot and then I lied to Steph about where I was last night. I told her that I was hanging out with you" Chris said.  
"First of all, Stephanie shouldn't talk to Amy (Lita) because we had spent the whole night together and I'm pretty sure you weren't there. Anyways I think you should tell Stephanie the truth" Matt said.  
"I know, but I don't want to hurt her. I love her" Chris truthfully said.  
"Why did you kiss that girl if you loved Stephanie?" Matt curiously questioned.  
"After Raw Stephanie had to cancel on dinner and I went to the hotel's bar. I met that woman and we had a lot to drink also I missed Stephanie, so I guessed it kind of happened" Chris said.  
"Fascinating" Matt joked.  
"Its not funny Matt, what am I going to do like I said I don't want to hurt her. This is the most perfect relationship I've ever had and I am not going to ruin it" Chris said.   
"Wouldn't it hurt her even more if you didn't tell her and she finds out? I'm not going to lie to Stephanie" Matt said.  
"You are right, I'll tell her before Smackdown" Chris decided.  
.::*Later that Day before Smckdown*::.  
"You wanted to talk with me Chris" Stephanie said as she entered Chris's dressing room. Chris uneasily started to talk, "Last night I lied to you. I didn't hang out with Matt. I accidentally spent the night with this woman I met in a bar. Nothing major happened. We just kissed. I am sorry ".  
Stephanie just stood there looking at Chris speechless. How could he do this? Stephanie thought. She just stood there for a few minutes with a million thoughts going through her mind. Stephanie took a deep breath and simply said "I have to go".  
Stephanie stayed away from Chris for most of the show till their mixed tag team match. "Triple H and Stephanie McMahon Helmsley are scheduled to face Chris Jericho and Lita next" Michael Cole said to Tazz. Triple H's music hit and out came him and Stephanie who was wearing her usual black pants and her black baby tee looking regular self, but inside her heart was breaking. Next Jericho's countdown started and he came out. Chris felt terrible about what he did to Stephanie and he felt even worse that it was him who caused Stephanie to be upset. Lita came out next and the match was on. Triple H fought with Chris for a while before Lita and Stephanie started ripping into each other. Triple H tagged in Stephanie when he got Jericho down and held him so she could slap him. Stephanie slapped Chris with all her might as well as kicking him hard. She was furious at him. Her slaps and kicks were very much real! Chris knew Stephanie was really mad and he was so sorry. After the match (Lita pinned Stephanie after a moonsault) Stephanie left as quickly as possible. Chris tried to find Stephanie, but had no luck.   
Stephanie was with Trish at a small cafe. "How could Chris cheat and lie to me" Stephanie said while crying her eyes out.   
"That pig" Trish said angrily.  
"You want to know what the worst part about this is" Stephanie sobbed.  
"What?" Trish asked.  
"That I think I still love him" Stephanie said bursting into tear again.  
"After what he did to you?" Trish asked astonished.  
"Don't get me wrong, I am mad and upset at Chris for cheating then lying to me, but I still love him" Stephanie wept.  
"Then you should go and talk to him" Trish said comfortingly.  
"Your right" Stephanie said wiping up her tears. Stephanie went to Chris's hotel room.   
When Chris went back to his hotel room, there was Stephanie waiting for him. She looked like she'd been crying for a while.  
"You want to talk then lets talk" Stephanie said coldly.  
"Stephanie, I am so sorry. I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you" Chris apologetically said.  
"You cheated on me, but the part that gets me really mad is that you lied to me. I thought we could be honest with each other, but I guess I was wrong" Stephanie said.  
"It will never happen again. I love you and I want more than anything in the world is for you to forgive me. I was an idiot for doing what I did" Chris said. Stephanie knew more than anything she wanted to be with Chris and pretend this never happened, but it did. "I can't forgive you for what you did, though over time I can. I love you too and I don't want to lose you. What I'm trying to say is we can work it out if we were truly meant for each other" Stephanie said. Chris walked over to her and hugged her. All he could think about was how lucky he was to have Stephanie. Stephanie felt so comfortable in Chris's arms. They stayed in each other's arms for a while. They both knew they were going to get through this together.  
*************************************************************  
Stephanie and Chris has gone through the first test in their relationship  
Their bond is now stronger. "First Love #4 The Anniversary   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
